Under the stars
by treehuggerluna
Summary: Lily/James one-shot. Drabble. It's short but it's sweet, so I hope you like it )


**Under the stars**

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered to James as we lay on our backs, staring up at the bright spots of light in the sky.

It was a warm summer night, and the sky was an inky black dotted with shining stars that gleamed and twinkled at us. We were on top of the Astronomy Tower at three o'clock in the morning. I've broken a lot of school rules since I started dating James, but I was still very anxious about getting caught. I knew that he was starting to have a bad influence on me.

"Everything," he answered, "You, me, us. The future."

"What about it?" I rolled over onto my stomach so that I could get a better look at him. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, eyes fixed on the gleaming points of lights in the sky. His unruly black hair was flopped over one of his eyes. I reached out to push it away and his eyes snapped over to me. My breath hitched as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him. Our faces were inches from each other, but we didn't kiss.

"I don't know," James sighed, his breath fanning over my face, "We're graduating so soon and… I guess I'm just scared."

"About?" I prompted. He looked me in the eyes for a long time before sighing and saying, "I'm scared that I'll lose you." I stared at him incredulously before saying, "Now why would you be scared of that? I love you. And that's all you need to know to know that I won't leave you." A small smile spread on his face.

"I love you too," he said, making my heart flutter with joy, "But that's not what I'm afraid of."

"Then what is?" I asked.

"I'm scared I'll lose you to… you know… _him_."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah," he sighed, "He's so powerful nowadays. And he's hurting so many people. All I want to do is join the Order and fight, and I'm guessing that you feel the same. I know that we'll both join the order when we graduate, we'll have no choice in that matter, it's our duty, but it's dangerous, and you could get hurt. Maybe even…" He trailed off, but there was no need in him finishing that sentence, we both knew what he meant.

"Look," I said, propping myself up on one arm, "I know that it'll be dangerous, you and I will both get hurt, that's inevitable, but I can fight. You know that," I grinned at him slyly, thinking about our playful dueling sessions in the room of requirement, "and so can you. As long as we keep fighting, we'll survive. Now stop worrying and let us enjoy this small moment would you?" He laughed and pulled me into him before pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I wove my fingers through his hair as he sat up and wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me impossibly close. I leaned in closer, deepening our kiss. When we finally broke apart we were both gasping for air.

"We should get back," I whispered, smiling slightly. Not that I actually cared about getting caught now.

James rolled his eyes and said, "Please, Filch won't be able to catch us, not with my invisibility cloak, and your Dillusionment charms are unbeatable." He paused, "Neither are mine for that matter."

I swatted his arm playfully and said, "We've got lessons tomorrow. And our NEWTs are in like, two weeks."

"NEWTs," he said, yawning playfully, "I could ace them before breakfast." I hit his arm again. He winced and rubbed his shoulder jokingly. I swatted his arm again, this time harder.

"Okay, okay," he mumbled, "Just five more minutes, then I swear I will take you back."

"WHO'S THERE?" a voice yelled.

I smirked at James and said, "We might not have five minutes."

He laughed and pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over us. He sneaked a peck on my cheek as he pulled us over to the edge of the tower. I giggled quietly and turned around so that I could kiss him. My little peck soon turned into a rather passionate make out session.

And when Filch pulled James' invisibility cloak off of us and gave us detention for a whole week, I didn't care, because I was with James Potter.


End file.
